


Dengdwig

by situationnormal



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situationnormal/pseuds/situationnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minwoo visits Dongwan after a Hedwig performance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dengdwig

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Heavily inspired by this picture & Minwoo's accompanying Facebook post. Just a little piece of Woodong fluff. It's a little boring and tame, but I did a lot of silly stuff last week so I wanted to do something a little more understated. I'm not that comfortable writing for Minwoo, which is probably obvious, but I'm working on it. 

Dongwan was tired. Tired and covered in thick, pore-clogging makeup. And plenty of glitter. He always felt like he was going to need some makeup removal wipes, a hot shower, and possibly some sort of scouring pad to get everything off of his face, even though the whole removal process was pretty streamlined by now. It wasn’t his first night playing Hedwig.

It was, however, his first night going back to the dressing room to see Minwoo standing there holding a bouquet.

“Wow. You look—” Minwoo started, before being cut off rather forcibly by Dongwan’s bear hug. “—pretty,” he finished, half-laughing, as soon as he was able to breathe again. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, letting him know he wasn’t ready to let go quite yet.

“What are you doing here?” Dongwan asked, pulling away to inspect the bouquet Minwoo was still holding.

“I came to see the show, but I thought I’d surprise you,” Minwoo said, handing Dongwan the flowers and taking a step back to inspect the makeup and outfit.

“You should have told me you were coming. I would have gotten you seats. Where did you sit? How long have you been waiting back here?” Dongwan pulled Minwoo toward the small couch in the corner of the room, and they both collapsed onto it. There was a lot of noise from outside of the dressing room, as people were starting to clean up after the show, but it seemed like everyone knew Dongwan had a guest, and no one came in to disturb them—not even the entire team it usually took to take all of his makeup off.

“Don’t worry about any of that. I took care of everything. I had good seats. And I came back during the curtain call,” Minwoo said, smiling. He dropped his hand on Dongwan’s knee, and Dongwan moved into the touch, despite how weird it felt to do that in a skirt and fishnets. He felt a little less tired, seeing Minwoo smile like that. It had been so long since they’d even had a couple of minutes to sit down together alone.

“Thank you for the flowers,” Dongwan said, shifting the bouquet in his lap a little, and moving slightly closer to Minwoo in the process. “They’re beautiful.”

“Not as pretty as you. Even though I picked them out,” Minwoo was still smiling. “You know you have to take a picture with me, right? It’s not every day I get to see my best friend in a blonde wig.” He was already fishing his phone out of his pocket as he spoke.

“Do you have to have one with me in the wig?”

“Are you really asking that? Of course you have to wear the wig. And don’t you dare touch the makeup.” Minwoo grabbed the flowers with both hands, placing them on the coffee table, and then pulled Dongwan to his feet. “Just lean over a little so you don’t look so much taller than me.”

“I’m wearing heels,” Dongwan said, laughing, and wondering why they had to stand up for the picture if Minwoo was so concerned with the height difference. Then again, Dongwan was pretty good at photography, but Minwoo was the king of selcas. He glanced at Minwoo, looking adorable in black framed glasses and a black hat. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt that matched Dongwan’s costume almost perfectly. If someone didn’t know better, they might look like they were going for a couple look.

Dongwan puckered his lips at the camera, and Minwoo pulled him in closer, puckering his own and pressing his face against Dongwan’s wig, which kept their cheeks from touching. As soon as the picture was taken, Minwoo started tapping buttons on his phone, his other arm still wrapped around Dongwan.

“What are you doing now?” Dongwan asked, smiling and tickling Minwoo’s waist with the hand still resting on it.

“Hey,” Minwoo said, laughing and pulling away, “don’t!” He turned around and fell back on the couch again. “I have to set this as my wallpaper. And your contact photo. And send it to everyone we know.”

“Do you think you could help me get all of this off first?” Dongwan indicated his wig and makeup. It sounded like everything was dying down outside, and he was starting to worry a little that he would actually have to go home with glitter all over his face.

Minwoo looked up at him, cocking his head to the side and smiling.

“Why would I want to do that? It suits you,” he said, pulling Dongwan onto the cushion beside him. Dongwan retaliated by jabbing a finger in his side, but Minwoo ignored it, continuing to press buttons on his phone.

“At least help me with the wig. My neck is tired.”

“You’re such a baby. Come here.” Minwoo put the phone down on the arm of the couch, and started to take pins out, acting as if he had plenty of experience in wig removal. After a few seconds, Dongwan felt his scalp becoming lighter. Leave it to Minwoo to be able to remove a wig as quickly as the makeup artists and costumers who worked for the show. After a couple of minutes, it was completely loose, and Minwoo placed it on the table. Dongwan reached up and pulled off the few remaining pins and the net they had been attached to, throwing those haphazardly at the table.

“Thanks. Want to help with the makeup, too?”

“Nope.” Minwoo smiled again, and reached up to tousle Dongwan’s sweaty, unkempt hair, before pulling the other man’s head down onto his shoulder.

“You’re going to get makeup all over your clothes,” Dongwan protested, trying to pull away, but Minwoo’s fingers were still in his hair, holding him down.

“I don’t care about that,” Minwoo said, still massaging the top of Dongwan’s head with his fingers. “You said your neck was tired, so rest for a minute while I finish with this.”

Dongwan sighed, relaxing into Minwoo’s touch. It had been less than a minute, but he already felt like he could fall asleep like that. Even after Minwoo pulled his hand away to grab his phone again, just resting his face against his shoulder was comforting enough to make him yawn.

“You were great, by the way. I was really impressed with you. Your voice, your acting—everything. I can’t believe I had to invite myself because you didn’t ask me to come.” Minwoo finished with the phone and wrapped his arms firmly around Dongwan’s waist, pressing his own face to the top of the other man’s head—despite how sweaty and gross it was.

“I didn’t think you’d be able to make it. Didn’t want you to feel guilty if I asked and you couldn’t come.”

“I—”

Someone was knocking on the door, and Dongwan reluctantly extracted himself from Minwoo’s embrace before standing up to answer it. It was the youngest makeup artist, wanting to help Dongwan transform from Hedwig back into himself again.

“We knew you had a visitor,” she explained nervously, “but almost everything else is done, so we thought you might need help before you left.”

“Don’t worry about it, I can help you,” Minwoo said, making his own way toward the door and giving the girl such a huge and blinding smile, Dongwan wondered if she would be able to sleep that night, thinking about it. Way to give a girl a heart attack.

“OK,” Dongwan agreed, giving the girl a small smile as he closed the door, leaving her transfixed on the other side of it.

He and Minwoo moved toward the vanity, where Dongwan perched on the edge of his usual chair, and Minwoo stood next to him, grabbing a handful of makeup removal wipes and beginning to rub Dongwan’s face with them, expertly.

“I was really hoping you’d go out to dinner with me wearing all of this,” Minwoo said, smiling again as he worked on removing some of the glitter from Dongwan’s eyelids.

“Dinner?”

“If you’re not busy. It’s OK if you are. But since I don’t have to go back to my duties until the end of the weekend, I thought we could catch up.”

“You didn’t tell me you were going to have the weekend off,” Dongwan complained, as Minwoo began to scrub at the glitter on his lips, now, having successfully removed at least a good part of the eye makeup.

“I told you I wanted it to be a surprise.” Minwoo stopped scrubbing for a second and moved forward very slowly, as if he were inspecting something on the other man’s jaw.

“Wha—?” Before Dongwan could finish the question, Minwoo pecked his lips, quickly, before moving away, still holding a handful of makeup removal wipes and laughing hysterically.

“I’m sorry but you looked too pretty. I couldn’t stand it.”

Dongwan wrinkled his nose, trying to stop himself from grinning, as he turned to the mirror to see what in the world had been so attractive to merit one of Minwoo’s patented surprise pecks. Surprisingly, the majority of the makeup was gone. Minwoo had done a good job with just the wipes, and Dongwan found his normal, everyday, bare face staring back at him.

“How is this pretty? I look just like I usually do.”

Minwoo, still laughing, walked behind Dongwan and wrapped his arms around him. There was an orange patch on the shoulder of his black t-shirt from where Dongwan’s made up face had rested on it, but he didn’t seem to care, surprisingly enough for someone who was so particular about his clothes.

“You’re usually very pretty. But even your weird, hairless armpits are pretty tonight.”

“Not handsome?” Dongwan asked, not really wanting to argue semantics, but curious about how little hearing the word ‘pretty’ out of Minwoo’s mouth bothered him.

“You’re always handsome, too. That five o’clock shadow is handsome. Your sweaty hair is handsome.” Dongwan couldn’t hold back his grin this time. Being called handsome or being called pretty, it all felt the same coming from Minwoo—a pleasant, weightless feeling. He looked at their reflection in the mirror—Minwoo, with his arms wrapped around him, and his chin resting on the top of his head—and his own face, with a few pieces of glitter still stuck to it, looking very tired but smiling. Their clothes were coordinated expertly—maybe Minwoo had planned it that way. They looked so happy.

“Want to take another selca?” Dongwan asked, suddenly. “I feel like changing my wallpaper now, too.”

Being with Minwoo made him feel at home.


End file.
